Truth
by Moiraine123
Summary: Ginny and Hermione try and understand eachother as well as there place with destiny.


***** This is my first fan fiction writting about the world of Harry Potter. This particular story is a little different because it touches on the topic of religion. Since in the original stories religion was never mention I thought it would be fun to make one up for the characters. The religion that I did decide to use was Wicca since the nature of Harry Potter is situated around magic and folklore and the setting is indeed in Britian. I hope you enjoy my story and don't find it too far fetched :-)**

**-Moiraine  
**

**Chapter One**

_The Calling_

_

* * *

_

The wind picked up as the small group of women proceeded to the out cropped stone circle. It was the hour before dawn and the moon was making its lazy way down the horizon to be soon replaced with the sun. The leader of the group a tall regal woman made the slow procession around the rocks before entering between the two tallest stones. Once inside the ancient stone circle the group of five made a semi circle around the alter which stood in the middle and waited to hail the coming morning.

As the sky began to lighten the woman who led the group stepped out from her position and lifted her arms skyward. The four other women joined in the raising of hands and hummed to the beat of the earth. As if on queue the sun's brilliant rays pierced through the rocks and illuminated the alter and the faces of its worshipers. With the new day's first light hot of their faces the women began to sing:

_Good-bye Moon, who bathes the night with silver glow;_

_And good morning Sun to wash the land with brilliant light._

_We usher you a new day,_

_And pray you bring us light and warmth!_

_Be a beacon of hope and new beginnings,_

_So that we may thrive._

Not so far from the stone circle and the five worshiping women seven girls sat watching the morning ritual under a nearby tree. One of the girls a red head drew her knees up under her white novice robe in irritation. "I don't understand why we have to come out here every morning and watch our professors hail the coming sun while we sit here and freeze! You know its October, it's not like it's getting any warmer." The girl pouted while she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Sitting beside her Hermione nudged her friend in the ribs. When the red head Ginny made a face, Hermione took on the defence. "You know, to complain as such is disrespectful. I'm sure the gods are looking down on you right now and frowning. And besides Samhain is near and Professor Ravenclaw said she is looking for a student to join the professors in performing the All Souls night ritual!" At that last remark Hermione's voice hitched with excitement.

Ginny groaned; she only took this class because she heard it was a bird course and there would be no boys. True there were no males present to bother her, but as for the whole bird course idea she was sorely mistaken. Firstly, there was the whole purchasing of a new robe, which wasn't cheep. And then to add the icing to the cake the hours were horrendous! If Ginny knew she would have to be waking up at the crack of dawn everyday just to welcome the sun she would never have considered taking it. Also there was a lot of history involved and sitting under a tree to listen to lectures about the various gods and goddess and how each one was important to the whole balance of the universe just wasn't her cup of tea.

The singing ceased and Ginny could make out the professors making their way down the hill towards their students. Goodie, she thought now it's time to endure a talk about the coming of Autumn and important spirit guides. In Ginny's opinion it was like any other class, a credit to be earned with the least effort possible. There was no way she was going to be an over achiever like her friend Hermione.

"Look, a moonwig!" Luna's dreamy voice broke into Ginny's thoughts of a morning wasted. "Oh look how it glides behind the professors, it's so beautiful!" All Ginny could see was the back of Luna's blonde head as she gazed off into the distance watching her imaginary creature follow the women down the hill.

Hermione leaned in closer to Ginny and made a gesture that suggested she wanted to tell her friend something very important but semi private. "Oooo I wonder what the lesson will be on today. Or even better I wonder if professor Ravenclaw will announce who she is going to choose to accompany her in the ritual on Samhain." The red head shook her head in distaste.

"Who cares Hermione, it's just a ritual. They happen every day at the crack of dawn!" Ginny watched in silent satisfaction as her friend's face went from slight annoyance to pure rage. But before Hermione could make her come back Professor Ravenclaw's shadow loomed over the girls announcing her arrival.

"I hope you lady's had a good view, because starting tomorrow morning we will all be making our way up to the stone circle." At that Ginny could hear Hermione trying to suppress her squeals of joy. Professor Ravenwolf smiled and added. "I can see that one of the novices at least has an appreciation for the ancient arts." With the last comment all the six other girls collectively groaned.

Professor Ravenwolf took out her six inch wand and said, "Clearo" with a flick of her wrist any dew that was present on the grass was removed and the auburn haired woman could sit on dry grass. Before she made the move to sit she tucked in her royal blue robe behind her knees and then slowly crouched into a sitting position. Touching her fingers to her forehead Professor Ravenwolf made the Goddess salutation. "Good morning pupils!"

All as one the seven girls even Ginny made the Goddess salutation back. "Good morning teacher."

* * *

After three gruelling hours of torture Ginny was finally free from her morning program and could finally eat breakfast. Once she entered the Great Hall Ginny searched out the "gang" which contained Harry and Ron and whoever else that decided to join them, as usual the boys were sitting at the far corner of the Gryffindor table with their heads bent over some new scheme of theirs. As she made her way to the table Ginny was stopped short by a hand on her shoulder. "Where have you been! I have been looking all over for you. Once class was over you just disappeared. Ginny Weasly you had me scared sick for you!" Just like clockwork Hermione had caught up with Ginny and was annoyingly concerned.

The younger girl sighed in defeat and slowly turned around to face her friend. "Moine you knew where I was headed. The only reason why I left in such a hurry was because I thought I would faint if I didn't get any food into my system."

Hermione surveyed the other girl by looking her up and down. In Hermione's opinion Ginny looked just fine. Crossing her arms over her chest Hermione tossed her head and glared at the red head standing anxiously in front of her. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were trying to avoid me!"

At that statement Ginny looked at the ground rather guiltily and then back at Hermione and then over at the Gryffindor table where the boys were sitting eating quite happily and staring at whatever was so intriguing to them. In that moment Ginny thought she had enough of these girlish squabbles and dashed for the table leaving Hermione standing in the entrance of the Great Hall quite alone.

"Real mature Ginny, real mature! You know I can just follow you!" Hermione fisted her both her hands at her sides and stamped her foot and turned on her heel and exited the Great Hall.

Looking up from the table Harry turned and faced Ginny. "Hey you're finally done! I thought you would never arrive." The untidy haired boy gave Ginny a crooked grin while pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah I thought you would never come! Look what we found... hey where's Hermione?" Ron looked around the Great Hall hurriedly and then shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to show his sister what was so fascinating to them before she had joined in. When Ginny stepped closer to the table to get a better look, there laying in front of her were a series of love letters that looked quite recent.

Picking up the pile of papers that her brother and Harry were reading Ginny glared at both of the boys. "What are these?"

Ron was the first to answer, "we raided Hermione's stuff, and did you know she still has a thing for that Viktor guy!"

Harry snickered into his hands, "yeah it was probably a good thing Hermione isn't here. I think she would have our heads!"

Reaching over Ron, Ginny went for the nearest platter and grabbed the biggest apple there and took a bite. "If I were you two idiots I think I would put those back where you got em. If Mione finds out you were in her stuff she's gunna have a row. And boy I don't wanna be there when that happens." Taking another bite as if in consideration Ginny added. "She's already annoyed I don't think she will respond to this well."

Looking up in mock surprise Ron waggled his finger in front of his sister's face while Harry looked on. "Well do I hear concern in my heartless sister's voice?"

Ginny crossed her arms and looked down the Gryffindor table assessing what other goodies she could get her hands on. "I'm just saying. Mione's not always the best person to upset. But it's your grave your digging not mine." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and walked a little ways down the table and picked up a bagel and a few jams before leaving the two boys to their business.

"Oi where you going?" Harry called after the departing Ginny.

Without looking back Ginny called over her shoulder. "I'm going to find Mione and tell her what a couple of idiots you two are!"

* * *

When Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room she wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting on one of the couches by the fire flipping through a large hardcover text. Hermione however didn't look up when the door closed with a crack behind the Weasley girl; instead she steadily kept her head down and pretended to read. Ginny hesitantly crossed the room and plopped down on a chair across from where her friend was sitting. Resting her hands in her lap Ginny sucked in a deep breath before speaking her apology. "Hermione, I just wanted to mention that what I had done this morning was awful and," Ginny had to pause before continuing because apologies were not one of her stronger points, "that I am sorry!"

Without looking up the other girl sighed. "Then if you're so sorry, then why did you leave me twice today?"

"Well the first time was more of an accident, I really was hungry and I had totally had enough of that wishy washy class. The whole breakfast incident, well I really have no excuse..." Ginny trailed off on the last point because she knew her behaviour was out of hand and uncalled for.

Finally Hermione looked up and closed her book with a snap and stood to face her friend. "Fine, I will forgive you. But under one condition: I want you to take Theologies more seriously." Hermione lifted a hand to silence any protests Ginny might have and continued. "With that being said, both of us don't have any classes until later on this afternoon. So I want to go to the library and get a head start on the whole importance of rituals. You know tomorrow we will be a part of the Sun Salutation so I want both of us well equipped!"

Ginny groaned, "But you know everything already. Why do we have to learn more? Who cares? We go up a hill circle some stones, enter the stones, lift our hands and sing a song. What more can we possibly learn?"

The other girl crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "I'm not doing it for me! I'm helping you. I happen to know you are not doing so well."

The red head rolled her pretty eyes and said, "Okay Mione, you win. Let's go to the library." And under her breath she muttered her two cents worth. "And be tortured!"

* * *

"_The Goddess holds all things in balance, Good, Evil; Death and Rebirth and the Predator and Prey. Without her chaos and destruction will prevail."_ Hermione sat back in her chair and away from the large book she was reading and sucked in a deep breath. "This explains everything!"

Ginny who was sitting beside Hermione, looked up from inspecting her nails. "Explains what? Mione I'm really starting to think you're beginning to crack! Just because a book says something doesn't mean its true...duh."

Hermione hesitantly looked around the library to see if any of the occupants were in hearing range, when she was satisfied that everyone was out of earshot she continued with her epiphany. "Yes it really does explain everything!" When her friend gave her a blank look she continued with her speech. "Ginny don't you see, this world, this school is lacking the Goddess. Why do you think YOU KNOW WHO is gaining such power? Her worshipers are dwindling in numbers; instead people are giving into fear and hysteria when they should be keeping faith!"

"Seriously Hermione? You really think the Goddess or God or whoever super being will stop YOU KNOW WHO in his tracks and mankind will be saved? You my friend have got to be kidding me." Ginny pushed back her chair and stood up and began stretching. "I thought we came to the library to study up on morning rituals. Not have delusions."

"We did, and we are! By us going out every morning to welcome the sun and bring praise we give the gods strength. By understanding them we begin to understand the world around us." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at Ginny in a matter of fact sort of way.

Ginny stared back at Hermione, "right... call me when you decided to come back down to Earth, because I am bored. And besides I think it's about high time for mid day meal. I'm starved!"

* * *

The next morning the seven girls including Ginny and Hermione were all dressed in their novice white robes at the bottom of the hill awaiting their professor Ravenwolf. "I'm freezing!" One of the younger girls who was standing somewhere behind Ginny complained.

Hugging her arms around herself Ginny couldn't agree more with the other girls. It was the hour before dawn in the middle of fall and yes they were all freezing. The white robes maybe pretty to look at but they didn't do any justice in keeping the stinging wind away from their vulnerable flesh. On the flip side, some girls were so excited about their first time to participate in the daily ritual they seemed immune to the cold.

Hopping from one foot to the next Hermione danced in anticipation. "Oh I can't wait for Professor Ravenwolf to come and the other teachers of Hogwarts who believe." That last bit was meant for Ginny, since Hermione strongly believed her friend needed to open her eyes and be a believer herself.

From somewhere behind, a girlish voice squeaked, "There they come!" With that being said there was a collective sigh of relief from the group of girls.

When Professor Ravenwolf finally joined the group she made the sign of the Goddess with her hands and the girls copied. "Good morning ladies I hope you are all ready for a life altering experience." The professor took her place in front of her students and the other four professors who performed the ceremony every morning and began her trek up the hill towards the stone circle. Once at the top of the hill the group made the customary circle around the stones before entering to the centre. Once everyone was inside the circle the sun broke through the sky and the weak light made its way up the hill where it would rest on the centre of the alter ushering in a new day. As the rays filled the stone circle and lighted up the faces of its worshipers they all collectively lifted their hands and began to sing.

While the women sang to welcome the new day and praise the Goddess the wind picked up in the east and rushed up the hill with the sun. The wind entered into the stone circle and circulated with the force of a mini tornado. The force of the current was so strong the women let down their hands and ceased to sing. In the midst of all the commotion Ginny had suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground and clutched her head between her knees.

In her head all was dark and all sound and sensation around her was abandoned. Ginny could no longer feel the dizziness; she had no sense of time or space in fact she couldn't even recall who she was. _Let go, and let me in. I only mean to use your earthly body. I have purpose for you. Let go..._

The wind tunnel within the stone circle ceased and the women looked around to make sure everyone was still there and okay. The sun shone more brightly and penetrated the circle and landed on the alter in a brilliant glittering glow.

"IHAVE ARRIVED AT LAST!" All the women turned and looked around to find the source of the voice, when finally their searching gazes landed the girl with the rippling red hair. "DON'T LOOK SO SHOCKED, MY TIME TO VISIT MY CHILDREN HAS BEEN LONG AWAITED." Ginny's mouth moved with the power of the booming voice of the Goddess but Ginny wasn't there. "I COME BEARING GRAVE NEWS. I AM SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT YOUR WOLD IS IN PERILE, IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER. YOU HUMANS HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN A CHAMPIAN, BUT HE IS YOUNG AND STILL WEAK. HE IS UNSURE OF HIS DESTINY BUT THERE IS HOPE. HOPE LAYS WITHIN THESE GROUNDS AND ITS SECRETS. HEED MY WORDS CAREFULLY. FOR IF YOU DO NOT ALL IS LOST!" The sun's illumination drifted higher on the land leaving the alter in shadow. Ginny sucked in a weak breath before collapsing to the ground.

**Hope you enjoyed part one and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
